Alfred John Brown
Captain Alfred John Brown was a World War I flying ace credited with eight aerial victories. Early life Alfred John Brown was apparently from Sussex, England, as evidenced by his service in the Royal Sussex Regiment. World War I On 3 March 1917, second lieutenant A. J. Brown was seconded from the Royal Sussex Regiment to the Royal Flying Corps.Supplement to the London Gazette, 22 March 1917, p. 2853. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/29995/supplements/2853 Retrieved 1 December 2011. He became a Flight Commander in No. 24 Squadron in December 1917.Above the Trenches, p. 88. Note: Appointment to command a flight customarily carried a temporary promotion to the rank of captain. On 11 January 1918, he was promoted to lieutenant and stayed seconded.The London Gazette, 21 June 1918, p. 7299. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30755/supplements/7299 Retrieved 1 December 2011. By the date of his promotion, he was already a successful aerial warrior with two victories to his credit while flying an Airco DH.5. He would score five more quick victories in early March 1918 while flying a Royal Aircraft Factory SE.5a. On 15 March, he was withdrawn from combat for a rest.Above the Trenches, p. 88. His aerial victory exploits were not the only feats responsible for his earning the Military Cross, which was gazetted on 22 June 1918: :2nd Lieutenant (Temporary/Captain) Alfred John Brown, Royal Sussex Regiment, and Royal Flying Corps :"For conspicuous gallantry and devotion to duty. While on patrol work he and his patrol attacked two enemy two-seater machines, one of which was driven down out of control, the other being seriously damaged. On the following day he attacked a hostile reconnaissance machine, which he forced to land in our lines. On a later occasion he volunteered to attack a hostile aerodrome in foggy weather. He dropped four bombs from a height of 200 feet which blew in the sides of one of the hangars, and then attacked horse and motor transport on the road, finally engaging enemy troops in the main street of a village with machine-gun fire. He has shown great skill and daring as a leader of offensive patrols."Supplement to the London Gazette, 22 June 1918, pp. 7402, 7404. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30761/supplements/7402; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30761/supplements/7402 Retrieved 1 December 2011. Following the Military Cross award, he would upgrade to flying a Sopwith Dolphin for No. 23 Squadron and score one final victory. His ending victory total for the war was two enemy planes destroyed, and six sent down out of control.Above the Trenches, p. 88. On 31 August 1918, he was one of three members of his patrol that were shot down. He survived the crashlanding.Above the Trenches, p. 88. List of aerial victories See also Aerial victory standards of World War I Post World War I A. J. Brown MC was confirmed in rank as a captain in the Administrative Branch effective 28 November 1918.The London Gazette, 25 February 1919, p. 2741. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31201/pages/2741 Retrieved 1 December 2011. On 12 March 1919, Captain A. J. Brown MC "of the flying branch" resigned his commission because of poor health; however, he retained his rank.The London Gazette, 11 March 1919, pp. 3296, 3297. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31223/pages/3296; http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31223/pages/3297 Retrieved 1 December 2011. On 2 May 1919, A. J. Brown MC resigned his commission in the Sussex Regiment because of illness, but kept the honorary rank of Lieutenant.Supplement to the London Gazette, 1 May 1919, p. 5488. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31321/supplements/5488 Retrieved 1 December 2011. Note: Flying officers of the era often held dual commissions–one in their parent regiment, and one in aviation. The two commissions could be in two differing ranks. However, on 16 May, this resignation was cancelled.Supplement to the London Gazette, 16 May 1919, p. 6194. http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31344/supplements/6194 Retrieved 1 December 2011. Nothing more is known of Alfred John Brown. References * Above the Trenches: A Complete Record of the Fighter Aces and Units of the British Empire Air Forces 1915-1920. Christopher F. Shores, Norman L. R. Franks, Russell Guest. Grub Street, 1990. ISBN 0-948817-19-4, ISBN 978-0-948817-19-9. Endnotes Category:1919 deaths Category:Year of birth unknown Category:British World War I flying aces Category:People from Sussex